SUGA HIGH!
by Aikan-4242564
Summary: Shishido and Gakuto team up to play a prank on Atobe but it backfires...Well, not exactly. They both are still enjoying themselves at blackmail.
1. The Prank

Suga High! 

Summary: Shishido and Gakuto team up to play a prank on Atobe but it backfires...

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

A/N: This was the result of boredom. Warning: Crack.

* * *

Chapter one:

The Prank

"WHO WANTS JUICE?" Gakuto screeched at the top of his voice.

Everyone in the room (At the moment, which was the regulars) looked up to see Gakuto hollering into his imaginary megaphone and Shishido behind him with a tray. (Which was not imaginary, and was ACTUALLY there)

"Juice?" Ohtori repeated.

"We made some" Shishido said.

"You and Gakuto" Everyone shrieked in surprise. (When I say everyone, I mean Atobe, Hiyoshi and Ohtori. Because THE OSHITARI DOES NOT SHRIEK)

"I never thought I'd see the day that you two would be doing anything together" Oshitari shook his head.

"It was for… a school project!" Gakuto protested.

"There is no school project like that" his doubles partner said flatly.

"Yes there is!"

"No there isnt"

"My teacher gave my class an assignment"

"She didn't"

"Yes she did! It was…uh…Last week!"

"Gakuto." Oshitari sighed at his stupidity. "I'm in your class"

"Oh right"

"We just did it for…." Shishido stopped.

"Fun?" Ohtori suggested.

"Kicks?" Atobe frowned.

"The wonderful exciting feeling of squeezing fresh, healthy juice out of a delicious ripe piece of fruit?"

Everyone stared at Hiyoshi.

"I had no idea you were so passionate" Atobe commented.

"I was joking"

"I knew that" he protested.

"It was very convincing though" Ohtori wondered out loud.

"It didn't convince me" Atobe snorted.

"Right…." Everyone rolled their eyes. (JUST BECAUSE THEY COULD)

"ANYWAY" Gakuto drew the attention back to him. "Who wants juice?"

"Ore-sama is thirsty" Atobe said. "Do you have…uh…apple juice?"

"Nope"

"Orange?" He tried.

"Nope"

"Tomato?"

"Let me check… Nope"

"Grape?"

"No"

"Then what do you have?" he snapped.

"Actually we only have lemon" Shishido admitted.

"Why didn't you say so" Atobe snatched the cup from him and drank it all in one gulp.

"How is it?"

Atobe made a sick face. "Too sweet" he gasped.

"So…Do you feel any different?" Gakuto asked.

A snigger escaped from Shishido's mouth.

"Different?" He looked confused. "In what way?"

"You know…" Shishido looked like he was going to laugh at any moment. "Light headed…"

Meanwhile Oshitari was sniffing the cups of lemonade suspiciously. He dipped his finger in and tasted some.

"This is way too sweet"

He passed the cup to Hiyoshi. "What do you think?"

Hiyoshi tasted some then spat it out. "Ew…Hey wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Buchou just drank like a large cup of this stuff…"

"At once" Ohtori added.

Everyone looked at Atobe.

"I don't feel any differe-"he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Uh…Atobe-san?" Ohtori asked.

No reply. Or movement.

"Oi" Oshitari poked Atobe in the shoulder. "Atobe"

Suddenly Atobe's mouth stretched into a humungous grin. And his hair started to spike upwards Momoshiro-style.

Then he dropped to his knees and giggled. Yes. He giggled. Atobe giggled. There were stars in his eyes.

Then he took a deep breath.

Everyone leaned in to hear what he was going to say…

"SUGAAAAAA" he screamed. "SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA!"

"Buchou!" Ohtori cried.

"I think he's high…" Oshitari frowned stating the obvious.

Shishido and Gakuto were on the floor howling with laughter.

"What the heck did you put in that juice?" Hiyoshi asked accusingly.

"Well…" Gakuto stopped laughing. "We put like, twenty cups of sugar in the whole mixture. I wanted to put thirty but Shishido said that it would kill him"

"TWENTY CUPS OF SUGAR!" Everyone yelled.

"Twenty-one actually" Shishido grinned. "Twenty one really big measuring cups full to the brim"

"Oh Shishido-san! How could you!" Ohtori cried.

"Cause he's an ass" Gakuto said.

"Don't talk about our buchou like that!"

"No actually" Oshitari folded his arms. "He kinda is"

"Don't-" Ohtori started. "No wait…you're right"

"Hey…guys…" Hiyoshi said.

"Ya. He's so lame. He only cares about himself" Shishido snorted. "He deserved it"

"Guys…"

"He is quite selfish…" Ohtori admitted.

"GUYS!"

"SHUT UP!" everyone shouted at Hiyoshi.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you that Atobe is gone"

"WHAAAAT?"

"Fine" Gakuto pouted. "Don't tell us that Atobe is gone"

Everyone slapped his head for being an idiot.

"Hey wait a minute! Atobe's gone!"

"Well done" Shishido said sarcastically.

"How did he escape?" Ohtori asked.

"Well obviously through that open door" Oshitari sighed.

"We have to find him!"

"Yeah." Hiyoshi nodded. "Let's go!"

They all were about to run out of the room when…

"Wait!" Shishido yelled.

"What?" Everyone froze.

"I forgot my camera"

A few seconds later…

"Let's go!"

"Wait!" Shishido yelled.

"What?" Everyone froze. Again.

"I also need my video-camera"

Another few seconds later…

"Let's go"

"Wait!" Gakuto yelled.

"What?"

"…Nothing"

Everyone slapped him on the way out.

* * *

As you can see, I really have nothing better to do. Review Please

G0.0dbye-days


	2. It's a Rich Guy Thing

Suga High! 

Summary: Shishido and Gakuto team up to play a prank on Atobe but it backfires...

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Warning: Crack

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now let's take a peek into everyone's minds… :)

Hiyoshi: "...This is stupid. Hm…Blackmail? That's an option"

Oshitari: "Why am I doing this? It's entirely Gakuto and Shishido's fault…well; at least I can blackmail Atobe later"

Shishido: "BLACKMAIL"

Ohtori: "…I feel so guilty"

Gakuto: "Blackmail, Blackmail, Blackmail, Hey…I wonder why they call it black mail? It's not even black! Hey! It's not even mail!"

Atobe: "SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA"

G0.0dbye-days: As you can see, more then half of them have blackmail in their minds. (Atobe doesn't count) How evil. Oh well. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter two:

It's a Rich Guy Thing

"Where could he be?" Ohtori cried.

"Usu"

"Hey! Kabaji!" Shishido frowned. "Where'd you come from?"

"Usu"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"It's not fair. Only Atobe can understand him" Gakuto shook his head. "We really need to take language classes"

"Hey. He's holding something" Hiyoshi said.

Everyone looked up at Kabaji. "Oh yeah! He's carrying Jiroh!"

"Oh, he is?" Hiyoshi asked. "I actually meant the PDA in his hand"

"…"

Hiyoshi plucked it out of his hand. "Hey…It looks like some sort of tracking device"

Oshitari snatched it away from him. "Look! It's a tracking device!"

"I just said that…"

There was a chibi Atobe sign on a map. "Atobe's near Yamabuki middle school"

"Well let's go!" Gakuto said. "Kabaji! Wake up Jiroh!"

"Usu"

"Hey…Why does Atobe have a tracking device on him?" Shishido pointed out.

"Who cares? It's more convenient for us"

"It must be a rich guy thing" Jiroh yawned.

Everyone thought about it.

"That must be it" they all chorused together.

"Let's save our buchou!" Ohtori said enthusiastically.

"Save?" Oshitari, Shishido, Hiyoshi and Gakuto gave him a What-are-you-talking-about kinda look.

"…If you're not going to save him then what did you come for?"

They all looked at the camera in Shishido's arms.

"Oh" Ohtori said finally getting it.

"Well… Let's go take blackmail pictures of our buchou?"

"YEAH!"

"Usu"

* * *

At Yamabuki…

Atobe crawled furiously through the gate. "SUGA!" he screamed.

"Hey! If you're not a student of this school-" a voice started. "Hey! It's you! L-U-C-K-Y!"

Atobe looked up to see the tennis regulars of Yamabuki.

"Who's he?" Akutsu asked in disgust.

"He's Atobe! The Captain of Hyotei!" Dan gasped. "Wow desu!"

"Well…What is he doing?" Minami asked. Everyone looked down at Atobe, who started to howl his head off.

"It is pretty unusual…" Kita whispered to Dan.

"Weirdo" Akutsu muttered.

"Maybe we should ask him" Muromachi raised his eyebrows.

"No we can't" Nitobe muttered. "It would make us seem like we think he's gone crazy"

"WE DO" Akutsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but we can't let him know"

"It must be a rich guy thing" Sengoku announced.

They thought about it.

"That must be it" Everyone chorused, proud of themselves.

"Um…" Dan looked nervously at Atobe. "What are you doing in our school Atobe-san?"

"SUGA!" Atobe screamed in his face.

Everyone blinked in suprise.

"Can I hit him?" Akutsu asked cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea" Minami advised him. "No, seriously."

"I think he means Sugar" Sengoku frowned. "Another rich guy thing"

"…Maybe he's like…high?" Nitobe said.

"...MAYBE YOU'RE LIKE…FAT!" Atobe screeched. Then he ran out of the school gates howling with laughter.

They all stood there for a few minutes in shock. Their expressions were like, WTF.

"WTF" they all gasped.

"That was…disturbing desu" Dan muttered.

"You still think that was a rich guy thing?" Akutsu asked through gritted teeth.

"Nah. He's probably just high" Sengoku admitted. "Or drunk"

"But he's under age" Minami said. "So he must be high. I guess on coffee, or maybe sugar"

"But rich guys can do anything and get away with it" Sengoku insisted.

"He called me fat…" Nitobe whimpered.

"He's rich so he can do that" Sengoku said again.

"He ran out screaming" Dan said awkwardly.

"Rich guy thing" he said confidently.

Akutsu punched him in the face.

"WTF was that for!" Everyone yelled.

"The rich guy thing was getting on my nerves"

No one could complain.

A few seconds later, All the Hyotei Regulars came sprinting across the corner.

"Have you seen Atobe?" Gakuto asked.

"Please tell me he didn't do that" Hiyoshi stared at Sengoku who was lying on the floor with a nosebleed.

"No" Muromachi assured him. "Akutsu did that"

"Then what did he do?" Ohtori asked.

"Well, first he came through there-" Nitobe started.

"WAIT!" Shishido and Gakuto shouted.

"Huh?"

"Look at the camera, then say it. And speak loudly because this camera is pretty old"

"Um…Ok"

"OH NO!" Jiroh yelled.

"What?" Oshitari asked annoyed.

"Be quiet Jiroh! You ruined the recording" Gakuto scolded.

"Atobe is headed towards…SEIGAKU!"

"…YESSS!" they shrieked. (Shishido, Gakuto and Oshitari. Well, Oshitari shrieked, quietly. In his mind.)

Everyone in Yamabuki took a step away from them. The exact same thought was running through their minds. 'What WEIRD people"

* * *

I have a plan to torture Seigaku... I'm evil. Well...Actually i'm just bored.

Review please.

G0.0dbye-days


	3. PSYKE!

Suga High! 

Summary: Shishido and Gakuto team up to play a prank on Atobe but it backfires...

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

A/N: This was the result of boredom. Warning: Crack.

* * *

Chapter three:

PSYKE! 

After the Hyotei Regulars ran out of Yamabuki junior high screaming of joy, the Yamabuki Regulars stood there silently in the dust.

"I don't know who's weirder, the captain or the regulars" Minami finally said breaking the WAY too awkward atmosphere.

"…"

Sengoku started twitching on the ground.

"I don't think you should have punched him Akutsu" Dan said.

"Hn"

"…Do we need to bring him to the hospital?" Nitobe asked.

Everyone stared at the half dead body on the floor. "Do you think he's dead?" Muromachi raised his eyebrows.

"Someone find a stick!" Dan called.

No one could find a stick so Nitobe started to poke him with a rock that they had conviniently found.

"Who cares" Akutsu said. "Anyway, in answer to your question, I think the captain is WAY weirder"

"No way!" Sengoku suddenly jumped back to life. "The captain's rich so he could get away with it!"

Akutsu punched his face. Again.

* * *

The Hyotei Regulars running to Seigaku…

"This is gonna be so PRICELESS!" Shishido yelled hugging the camera.

"BLACKMAIL!" Gakuto shouted in joy.

"I'd better phone Seigaku anyway" Oshitari said.

"Why?"

"Well, we need to catch him first, if you want to get good footage"

"What EVA"

"…" Hiyoshi and Ohtori stared at their blackmail-crazed senpai's.

"Who knew joining the tennis club could bring so much exciting activities" Hiyoshi finally said.

"This is kinda fun" Jiroh grinned. "I wish I was on a sugar-high"

"You're already hyper" Hiyoshi pointed out.

"I wanna be MORE hyper"

"Should we talk about something?" Ohtori asked Kabaji politely.

"…Usu"

* * *

At Seigaku… (All the regular's just finished tennis practice)

"I just got off the phone with Oshitari-san from Hyotei" Oishi said.

"…Why?" Ryoma asked.

"You're not going to believe this…"

"What Oishi?" Eiji said.

"Well…Atobe is coming this way"

"For what reason?" Tezuka asked flatly.

"…He's on a sugar high"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Momoshiro and Eiji shouted.

"Ii Data"

"Fshuuu" (HA! Have a hard time guessing who said THAT!)

Kawamura sweatdropped.

Fuji whipped out a camera from nowhere.

Tezuka and Ryoma looked at each other. "…"

"How bad is it?" Inui asked.

"He screamed in Yamabuki Dan's face" Oishi said uncertainly. "And he called Yamabuki Nitobe fat"

"So he's really high" Ryoma said opening his Ponta.

Just as he was about to drink it, Atobe came around the corner. But he looked perfectly normal.

"…I thought you said he was on a sugar high" Momoshiro whispered.

"He looks normal" Inui said.

Fuji put away his camera disappointed.

"Ore-sama has come to visit you" Atobe announced in a perfectly normal Atobe voice.

"…We just had a call from your team-mates" Tezuka said. "They said that you were high…"

"Ore-sama is no such thing"

"So…"Oishi gulped. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No"

"Ok then that's-" Kawamura started. "Wait, no?"

"No" Atobe repeated.

Everyone stared at him.

"Because…"

Suddenly there was an explosion of pink clouds and our spiky haired, star-eyed, sugar loving captain returned.

"PSYKE!" he screamed.

"…" Everyone's reaction.

Fuji whipped out his camera again.

"SUUUGA!!!"

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma said.

Atobe's head slowly turned towards Ryoma with a creaking sound (Like in the horror movies!)

"What?" Our ochibi twitched.

"SUUUUUGGGAA!!!!"

Atobe snatched the ponta out of Ryoma's hand and swallowed it whole.

Everyone was like, WTF.

"WTF!" they all said.

"…Did he just eat the can?" Kaidoh asked.

"I think he did" Momoshiro said.

"I didn't know that was possible" Inui admitted.

"…I think he's having a seizure" Eiji said.

Everyone looked at the violently twitching Atobe on the ground.

"…Should we do something?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hey" Ryoma poked him. "You owe me ponta"

Fuji was snapping pictures every second.

"I've got an idea" he said. Fuji walked up to the seizure-ing corpse and kicked it hard. (You can choose where)

It stopped shaking and it stood up. Then it spat out a can.

"EWWWWWWWW!"

"SUUUGA!"

Atobe picked up the can and threw it in Tezuka's face, baseball-style.

"…" No reaction from him. "…"

"Um… Tezuka?"

"…"

"Ii data"

"Tezuka!" Oishi gasped.

"…Ouch" Tezuka said with no emotion whatsoever.

"DIE!" Atobe screamed.

Tezuka suddenly became what resembled a lamppost.

"Timber" Fuji said.

Tezuka fell to the ground like a tree.

"…Fuji" Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"YOU'RE FAT!" Atobe screamed at Ryoma.

Reaction: Twitch

"YOU'RE A FLIPPY BTCH!" Atobe screamed at Eiji.

Reaction: Blink

"YOU WEAR A SWIMMING CAP!" Atobe screamed at Oishi. "BECAUSE YOU'RE BALD!"

Reaction: Sob

"YOU'RE CARDBORD FACE!" Atobe screamed at Kawamura.

Reaction: "…Pardon?"

"YOU'RE A NEEEERRRD!" Atobe screamed at Inui.

Reaction: "…" (Well, what did you expect?)

"YOU…" Atobe screamed at Momoshiro and Kaidoh. "SUCK!"

Reaction: Twitch

"…YOU HAVE GIRLY HAIR!" Atobe screamed at Fuji.

His reaction: Stabbed Atobe a hundred times with a pencil, Then Fuji proceeded to tear his limbs off and cut up his face. Then he decided to glue Atobe back together just to tear him apart again.

Just kidding. (It's possible though) Anyway, Fuji just bitch-slapped him.

Atobe clutched his head and ran out of Seigaku screaming 'monster'.

"…I think you destroyed his mental state" Ryoma said.

"Saa…"

* * *

Then…

"WHERE IS HE?" Shishido yelled.

"Gone" Fuji replied.

"Aww man!" Gakuto kicked an empty ponta can that was on the floor.

"Why is it that everywhere we go there seems to be a body lying on the ground?" Hiyoshi sighed.

"Did our buchou do that?" Ohtori watched Oishi fan Tezuka with a hanky.

"Yeah. Well sorta" Ryoma said. "Fuji was the one who said 'timber' though"

"COOOOL!" Jiroh said.

"So what exactly happened?" Oshitari asked.

After Fuji explained everything into the video camera, Gakuto groaned.

"You let him drink _ponta_?"

"He stole it"

"Well" Shishido frowned. "Now he's on 21 cups of sugar AND ponta"

"Usu"

"…Guys" Hiyoshi stared at the tracking device. "Atobe's headed towards (Insert school here)"

"Oh NO!" Everyone gasped.

"Yeah!" Shishido and Gakuto yelled.

* * *

Chapter 3 finished. You're gonna have to wait to find out what school he's going to next.

BORED. BORED. BORED. Review please.

G0.0dbye-days


End file.
